


Desire.

by fin_flora



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Love, M/M, Mild Drunkenness, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 20:10:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13959093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fin_flora/pseuds/fin_flora
Summary: Dan’s turned on and slightly tipsy at Cornelia’s Birthday party because Phil is a teasing, little shit and they make love once they’re finally home.





	Desire.

**Author's Note:**

> 'ello! I wrote this as a response to an anon fic request on my tumblr: [fin-flora](https://fin-flora.tumblr.com/) \- I am taking on more prompts/ ideas/ fic requests - so drop by and leave me something in my ask or submit box. <3
> 
> .

24.02.2017, London.

 

“Do you want another one?” Dan turned around to Phil, empty glass in his hand. He could feel the slight heat in his cheeks, his eyes wandering over Phil’s body up to his pretty face. He blushed a bit when he noticed that Phil obviously saw him do that.

Phil just smiled amused, skimming him with a soft gaze before his thumb was on Dan’s lips, swiping over them, “you got some gold there-”, using his nail. Dan locked eyes with Phil as he pulled at his bottom lip, pinching it. “You could also just kiss it away…” Dan mumbled against Phil's thumb, moving in a bit closer.

Phil laughed quietly before he leaned in and left a quick peck on Dan’s lips, “so smooth, Daniel.” Who looked back at him in with big eyes, pulling a small pout. Phil giggled and took Dan's glass, giving him another quick kiss before he added, “isn’t it a bit early to be a horny drunk already?”

Dan only huffed in fake indignation, cheeks warm as he looked after Phil, who apparently volunteered to get the next cocktails. His gaze wandered around the crowded party room, thinking that nobody was watching them anyways when he caught Cornelia's eyes from afar.

She made a silly face at him, wiggling her eyebrows before she raised her glass, moving it suggestively. He knew what she was implying but her silliness just made him giddy so he stuck out his tongue. Both were chuckling on either side of the room when Phil came back with some interesting coloured drinks.

__

The cab ride home wasn’t long but also not quick enough over for Dan as his eyes wandered constantly back to Phil. He sat on the other side of the back seats, looking out of the window.

He was getting more turned on the longer he wasn’t allowed to do anything about it, his cock already half hard from Phil teasing him all night. He reached out and poked Phil’s arm, looking as suggestively as he could manage when Phil turned towards him.

Dan licked over his own bottom lip, biting it as his eyes dragged over Phil’s body, all the way down to his crotch before he made a point of placing his own hand over his bulge. He gave the cabby a quick glance, checking if he was busy enough to not notice anything, gladly he was one of the not chatty ones at 3 am.

Dan looked back to Phil who watched him, eyes wandering curiously between Dan's face and his hand. He started to rub a bit at himself, using his nails to elicit some nice tingling friction through his jeans. He saw how the realisation of what he was doing sank into Phil, as his mouth dropped slightly open and he raised an eyebrow at him in question.

Dan just looked back, continuing to touch himself, inhibitions maybe a bit low at the moment but the risk definitely worth it judging by Phil's reaction. He watched satisfied as Phil squirmed in his seat, pressing his legs together.

He looked back up to Dan, a pretty blush on his cheeks. Dan gave him a cheeky smile as he started to firmly palm himself through the thick fabric, dick growing hard, clearly visible in his pants.

He kept up with it for some time, watching Phil getting more flustered as his eyes wandered down again. Dan only stopped once Phil was going to press his own hand onto his dick. He got a hold of his wrist just before he could touch himself and interlocked their fingers, smirking at him.

He saw him squirm in his seat as he pressed his hand, a visible erection in his jeans as well. Phil huffed beside him, a small pout on his lips. Dan quietly laughed, mouthing a “soon” at him as his thumb caressed Phil's hand soothingly. His own erection pleasantly pulsing in his tight jeans.

___

 

They enter their apartment with hands and lips on each other, hungrily moving over the other's body, touching all those spots that they loved, adored and yearned after.

Dan closes the door behind them as he pulls Phil closer to his body, falling back against the door. He moves his hands to Phil’s ass, grinding against him. He feels Phil move with him, dragging his hardening dick against and over Dan's as he nibbles on his lip.

He hears the needy noises Phil tends to make once he finally gets what he wants, squeezing his butt to get more of them. Phil holds on to him, hands clawing into the grey, thin shirt he is wearing.

Their lips move a bit sloppy but Dan can still taste some of the sweetness of the cocktails Phil had that night as he pushes his tongue in deeper, licking into his mouth. Their bodies move, hard cocks rubbing over each other.

He opens his eyes as Phil leans away from the kiss, his lips rosy and wet as his lidded eyes look at him with desire. He can tell what Phil wants by simply looking at him, feeling his spread hips rut needily. Dan leans in again, picking Phil up under his legs, feeling his hard cock press against his tummy.

Dan hears a small gasp as Phil holds onto him and he walks them over to their bedroom. Phil’s lips nibble at his ear before their wander down to his neck, making his knees week. He slumps him against the curved wall of their bedroom, hips stuttering against Phil needily and a bit desperate.

He feels his teeth sink into his sensitive skin, muttering a quiet “fuck” as his grinding gets a bit rougher. Dan hears Phil’s quiet laugh before he gets his fuzzy head back on track, walking them over to the bed, dropping down to his knees on it.

Phil lies in front of him with a cheeky grin plastered on his pretty face, hands wandering over his own chest before he sits up to push Dans close off. Dan helps, eager to get the fabric out of the way as he feels slightly to warm from the alcohol.

Soon they lie next to each other, kissing leisurely as their hands wander. They explore each other's bodies, grabbing and touching to elicit quiet moans and whimpers. Phil's lips wander to his neck once again and Dan can’t stop himself from pulling him closer, the need for more burning in his chest as the pleasure from it all descents into his hard cock, prickling in it.

They turn so Phil’s on top of him, hips rolling with precum leaking dicks rubbing just enough over each other to make it feel good. Dan grabs the bottle of lube and pops it open. Phil's mouth is wandering back to his and they kiss deeply with licking tongues and nibbling teeth. Phil sits up in his lap, taking the bottle from him with a smile on his lips wet and puffy lips.

Dan watches him, eyes wandering over his hairy chest, just enough masculinity to get him going, complementing his rosy and perked up nipples. His gaze moves down to his smooth and soft belly before he looks at their dicks dangling needily next to each other. He wants to touch him so he does with his big hands wandering over Phil's soft thighs and up to his ass, squeezing and caressing it.

Phil looks down at him, eyelids dropping as Dan’s long fingers skimmed over his crack, moving gently over his rim and puckered hole. They open up again when Dan's other hand moves over to his nipples, fingers tickling over the sensitive nops.

He grinds down onto Dan, squirming in pleasure as Dan rolls one between his fingers, other hand holding him into place. He pinches and twists it which makes Phil's hips stutter and his mouth drop open, a quiet moan escaping his agape lips. He presses his palm against it, rolling his hips up in rhythm before he asks, “do you want anal or just-.”

Dan doesn’t have to finish his thought because Phil’s piercing eyes are back on him. He whispers a small, “this…” before he pores lube onto their cocks, discarding the bottle somewhere on the bed.

Dan inhales shakily when Phil moves his soft fingers over their cocks, rubbing them against each other as he spreads the lube around. He feels himself losing any control over his left inhibitions as Phil's slender fingers play with his tip, making his eyes drop close.

He concentrates on the feeling, rocking his hips up into Phil's movements as he continues to touch him and himself. His hand wraps around their dicks and they both move slowly into it as he strokes them.

He moans dirty and loud and he knows it but he is too turned on to really care and his hands are are touching Phil as he moves on top of him. He feels so good and his hands are back to teasing his nipples, wanting him to feel as good as he does.

He opens his eyes to see Phil’s reaction who locks eyes with him as he starts to jerk them off rougher, hand moving faster but still incredibly precise. Dan's cock twitches as Phil starts to moan, muttering meaningless complains as he continues to pinch and twist his hard nipples.

Dan loves his half broken moans, a bit too timid in nature to be as loud as him. It makes even more pleasure pool in the pit of his stomach, coiling as Phil gives them hard strokes. He feels Phil's legs quiver as he holds himself back, movements getting painfully slow and uncoordinated, keeping them both on the edge.

He moves his big hand down to their strained, slippery cocks, mumbling a quiet “close-.” It’s a statement and question in one, getting Phil to nod and look at him in agreement muttering a breathless “yeah-” before he holds onto Dan's shoulders.

Dan tries to continue to watch him as he jerks them off together, his own orgasm near, he holds back to watch Phil fall apart on top of him. Phil’s eyes find his and Dan can feel that he is really close, just moments away as his movements get more intense, demanding really, and the cute little, broken moans spill from his agape lips even louder as his cheeks are flushed pink.

He feels him come with one gasped “Ah-”, hips stuttering as he continues to moan under Dan's touch, cum drizzling out of his cock. It’s a beautiful thing to witness and it takes Dan nothing more than that to let go, orgasm pulsing through his dick and sensitive tip as their cum mixes on his belly.

He strokes them through it, opening his eyes as the waves of pleasure subside, both twitching a bit. Phils satisfied, piercing eyes are back on him as well and they smile softly at each other before their lips meet, kisses gentle and only there to give more love. Dan hums against Phil's cushiony lips, moving in the exact right way to soothe away anything aching inside of him, as always.

Phil leans back and grabs the tissue box, giving Dan a few for his hand before he cleans off his belly. It’s routine but also caring and intimate in nature, just how it should be. Words aren’t really needed, glances and touches enough as they get up to clean themselves off and to get ready to go back to bed.

They lazily brush their teeth next to each other and Phil pulls Dan closer again, his chest to his back, using the time to cuddle as their toothbrushes buzz. They spit out and move groggily back to bed, worn out but in bliss as they fall asleep next to each other.

 

the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Feel free to leave a comments/ kudos, I appreciate your response. 
> 
> my tumblr: [fin-flora](https://fin-flora.tumblr.com/) -ask and submit is open for fic requests-


End file.
